You and Me
by Crescenta
Summary: The first annual FanFiction Ball! And I think some people might be shocked. New shipping revealed... YinYangShipping!


A few OCs, reviewers and characters were in a giant hall, all the girls were wearing beautiful dresses and all the boys were wearing handsome tuxedos. I walked up on stage wearing a black strapless dress, I had my hair down as usual, I was wearing a 'Yin' necklace and black high heals.

"Welcome everyone to the annual Fan Fiction ball!" I announced happily to all of them. They cheerily clapped. "But before me and Yang-"I tried to say but I saw Yang staring at me with a nosebleed. I punched his shoulder.

"Who? What? Where?" He said snapping out of it.

"As I was saying, I and Yang have made a band. I as the lead guitarist, Yang as the lead singer, Blade (Jade's Gallade) as the base player, Dark (Jade's Weavile) as the pianist and Indigo (Jade's Riolu) as the drummer." I said as all of us were in our respective places.

"But before we begin, I would like to call upon some people I know" I said, everyone murmuring. "I knew you would be surprised. Anyway, may I call on Jade Sparks"

Everyone was silent, looking around, Jade finally stepped out and she was wearing a strapless green dress, her hair tied up and wearing green high heels. Zack's blue rose in her hair "Ah, Jade Sparks, as beautiful as ever, and your partner, Zack Katsomoto"

Zack stepped up beside Jade; he was wearing a nice black tuxedo with a white rose on it. Jade looped her arm around his and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"How sweet…" I said Yang bumped my shoulder "Wha- Oh yeah sorry, and another close friend of mine, Ra" I said as Ra stepped in front surprised "And of course you could guess who his partner will be…"

A lot of people started talking and I saw Obelisk and Slifer smirking. "Latias, please step beside Ra" I said happily, seeing as if Ra was turning beet red, Latias had her arm around his.

"And now, we would like these two lovely couples to dance to a song, we are gonna sing 'You and Me' by Lifehouse…" Yang said, already having the microphone in his hand. The rest of us started playing the song. Jade and Zack turned to each other and started dancing. Ra and Latias looked at each other.

"So…" they both said

'Be strong Ra, you can do this' Ra thought to himself. He held out a hand to Latias. (She is in her human form) Latias smiled and took it. They started dancing too.

Yang:  
_What day is it  
and in what month  
this clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up  
and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time_

Yang sang, as some characters, OCs and reviewers danced too. I glanced at Zack and Jade.

"You're so beautiful…" Zack said staring into Jade's eyes

"You're so sweet" Jade said smirking, they smiled and continued dancing

Yang:

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_One of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words  
You've got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here_

As he continued, I glanced at Ra and Latias who were having fun.

"I didn't know you danced well!" Latias said surprised

"Me neither!" He cried out laughing, they giggled as they continued to dance happily.

Yang:

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

There's something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right

He continued, I saw as everyone was also having fun. Kane and Flannery, Random and Silver *barfing* , Ash and Anabel… and a lot more were dancing together. I looked at Yang who looked back at me. I turned away with my face red. I could tell he smirked.

Yang:

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you  
and me and all other people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

What day is it?  
And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive…

He ended as every couple I could see already kissed Ra and Latias too.

"Welp, this is like a happy ending…" I said sadly, Yang looked at me

"Well you don't seen happy" He said moving closer

"Well…" I tried to say as Yang kissed me

"How was that for a happy ending?" He said as he smirked

"A very, happy ending" I said, thus closing this one shot


End file.
